


We're marching on

by wanderlustlover



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t do well with it. Being hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're marching on

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : Hurt  
>  **Recipient** : Itsofficerkalakaua
> 
>  
> 
> Written about a month back, transcribing Tumblr fics over to the proper place to clean up my loose ends before 2014 starts. [Original [here](http://thebesteverseen.tumblr.com/post/66275174661/hurt).]

He doesn’t do well with it. Being hurt.

He’s been trained to take it like everything else.

Like a pair of dogtags he can forget is hanging around his neck, once it’s wrapped in electrical tape, shoved under a shirt and then a jacket. You push it down, like every other distraction, and keep going forward. It doesn’t exist until the mission’s over. 

If it’s bleeding, tie off and keep going. If it’s broken, splint it up and keep going. If it’s torture, ride it like a wave and keep going. If it’s smaller than that and can’t be seen, don’t give it the right of acknowledgement and keep going.

Keep going, keep going, keep going. Until the mission is over, and his people are safe. He can rest when he’s dead, when everyone’s safe, and see to the rest ten or twenty minutes after that.


End file.
